


Tremors, But it’s Gay

by CabinFeverHaver



Series: _______, but WLW [1]
Category: Tremors (1990)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, One Shot, Tremors 1990, Val is just a herbo, f/f - Freeform, that end part where Val asks Rhonda out but it’s gay, they are in love tho (o_o), tremors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinFeverHaver/pseuds/CabinFeverHaver
Summary: A bit different than what I usually do but I watched Tremors and I can’t get this idea out of my head.
Relationships: Rhonda LeBeck/Valentine "Val" McKee
Series: _______, but WLW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tremors, But it’s Gay

Valentine McKee didn’t expect anything like the Graboids to happen in way-too-small Perfection. She didn’t expect Rhonda LeBeck either. What she was expecting, (as she so graphically described to coworker and best friend Earl Bassett), was long blonde hair, big green eyes, world class breasts, ass that won't quit, and legs that go all the way up. When Val pulled up to the PhD prospective she found none of that. She found Rhonda: Seismologo-whatever she was, sunscreen smudged on her nose, and that ever earnest smile that made the scientist look like she was about to laugh at some amazing joke Val just told. Over the course of killing whatever those worm bastards were, Val can’t remember telling any jokes to make Rhonda look at her like that. She just did. 

Val ponders this as she oogles Rhonda’s spectacular ass in those Levi’s she got from Walter’s shop. She smirks thinking about how she got them, when Val told the woman caught up in barbed wire to take off her pants, and how Rhonda obliged so completely. Now, maybe this had to do with that fact that she was gonna become worm food if she didn’t, but Val brushes that thought aside in favor that her stunning good looks and charm was what got Rhonda out of that jam -- and her pants.

Suddenly, Val panics for a second, slapped out of her reminiscing time by the sound of (presumably) Earl banging on the hood of the car. “What the hell, Earl?!” Val whirls around and the man is giving her this look of complete and utter dumbfoundment in the less than brilliant handywoman. Val doesn’t get it, so Earl just sighs and gestures to the still walking away Rhonda like Val’s dumb. The handywoman does a double take, this time not too distracted by Rhonda’s jeans. 

_ Shit!  _ She turns to Earl to give him a thankful look but he’s not paying attention, instead waving Val on to “go get her girl” as Earl would put it. Val doesn’t wait any longer, psyching herself up to go stop Rhonda from walking out of her life forever. She knows that her and the old Bassett are going to head for Brixby and never look back, and that Rhonda’s gonna be stuck here in Perfection to study the damned Graboids, but maybe they could make it work. 

“Rhonda!” 

Nearly at the door to her truck, the brunette turns a confused face to Val that changed as quick as lightning to that equally electrifying smile. It nearly stops Val in her tracks, and thank god it doesn’t. Val doesn’t want Rhonda to think she’d stop for anything to get to her. Out of breath, and standing in front of a (Val hopes to be) slightly giddy Rhonda, Val leans on one arm against the side of the faithful truck, unknowingly caging Rhonda with that hand placed right by her head. Out of her mind by her nerves to notice the move that makes the seismologist blush ever so slightly. Rhonda’s hazel eyes stay trained on the disheveled woman before her, hoping for that thing she wishes Val would finally admit to her to be the cause of this bashful display. 

“Rhonda, I-” Val starts, out of breath and out of mind, “... Now, I don’t know if… well-” She can’t seem to find the words to say what she needs to say, and when Val’s blue eyes finally come up to Rhonda’s expectant face, one eyebrow quirked high in question -- and it nearly kills her. It’s then when Valentine McKee, lady master and worm killer, lets her head fall in defeat, preparing for the next try at a sentence. She thinks maybe not getting lost in Rhonda’s hopeful eyes will help her in actually speaking full sentences. 

What she means to do is ask Rhonda on a date, but all that comes out next is Val looming over Rhonda, broken statements of “Do you wanna… I’ve been meaning to…” spilling out of careless and already parted lips. It’s then that Val notices Rhonda’s eyes on her mouth, and that pretty smile has dissolved into a softly parted gasp -- it’s then the suddenly not-so-meek woman beneath her wraps her strong hands into Val’s western lapels and tugs her down for a searing, need-filled kiss. 

The normally smooth woman was shocked at first, but quickly melted into the kiss and landed her callused hands on Rhonda’s hips. Val leaned her weight forward so that she was now pressing Rhonda against the driver’s side door of the Chevy, slotting one lanky leg between Rhonda’s hips. Rhonda gasped at this and Val took the opportunity to delve deeper into the kiss. Snaking her tongue all around her mouth, savoring the way Rhonda shuddered beneath her and pulled Val against her tighter.

After a few seconds, both women pulled away from the kiss -- a dumb sunrise smile spreading across Val’s face at the equally bright blush that has now covered the small scientist’s entire face. They stand there for a bit like that, just looking into each other's eyes before Rhonda starts to laugh, and Val can’t believe that she managed to bag a woman like Rhonda. It’s like a lightbulb lights over the handywoman’s head, and it is her turn to blush now as she realizes she never actually asked Rhonda out for dinner like she planned.

She chuckles along with Rhonda, “Miss Rhonda LeBeck, would do me the honor of goin’ on a date with me?” Val manages in her cassanova Southern drawl. The scientist blushes even more (Val didn’t think it was possible for Rhonda to blush more than she already had, but found it adorable) and squirms under Val’s grip, looking off into the distance in mock consideration. Of course the answer was yes, but she also liked to toy with the bold Valentine McKee -- just a little bit. She threw her arm over Val’s shoulder and sighed, “Oh I don’t know, Val,” she pondered dramatically, “how do I know you  _ really _ want me?”

Val leaned into Rhonda’s neck, laying down an open mouth kiss before murmuring dirty promises of how exactly she would show her that she wanted her -- that she needed her. Rhonda gasps once more, pulling up Val’s large head with both hands and with wide eyes commands Val to “Get in the goddamned truck,” promptly followed by a hushed “Pardon my French.” 

Val just smiles at her, all teeth and rising blush. Her lanky body almost lags behind her as she tries to get into Rhonda’s four-wheeler passenger side as quickly as possible. Barely passing a wave to Earl as Rhonda hightails tails them out of there.

To do what? Earl doesn’t even want to fucking know.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might start a series on movies I think would benefit from being lesbian love stories. (the next one would be Whip It bc duh)


End file.
